Last Call
by louiselane
Summary: Song Fic. After take Fred's personal objects in Wolfram & Hart, Wesley come back to her appartarment when he receives an phone call.


**TITLE:** Last Call  
**AUTHOR:** Louise )  
**SUMMARY:** Song Fic. After take Fred's personal objects in Wolfram & Hart, Wesley come back to her appartarment when he receives an phone call.  
**RATING:** PG   
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Angel, especially Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt, Mutant Enemy and Fox.  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to WNW,Wesley Fiction, Fanfiction Net and Private Poetry Reading . If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
FEEDBACK: Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at   
**PAIRING:** Wes/Fred  
**SPOILER:** After Shells   
**DEDICATION: **To Cara for beta reading this fan fiction and help me with my English and for the girls for Wesley/Fred Survivors and WinifredWesley .You girls rocks!  
**A/N:** Song "I Promise You" by Judith Owen. Be nice to me, please! Also, keep in mind that English is NOT my first language, so I ask you guys to apologize any eventual mistake you find there. Oh, and feedback are also welcome! Would you like to make a girl happy? So, give me your comments on it!

Beginning on the same night as Shells…

Later that night, Wesley finally put the key into the lock of Fred's apartment. He had just returned from Wolfram & Hart with her personal belongings.

It had been a sad day. He didn't want to admit to himself that he had lost the war, but Fred was gone and she would never come back. The place wasn't the same without its owner. Everything in it reminded him of her.

But Wesley wasn't alone, for Illyria was with him, and not even he could deny that she was so much like Fred. And therefore he had agreed to help her understand the world.

Once he entered the apartment, the phone began to ring, and angrily he thought of who it could be. It ended up being Harmony, who had a very important message for him.

Harmony: Hello, Wesley?  
Wesley: Yes, Harmony?  
Harmony: Ohhh goodie! You''re still there!  
Wesley: Something wrong, Harmony?  
Harmony: Not exactly; I have a message for you. I was supposed to give it to you before, but with last night's events…I forgot.  
Wesley: Is it really urgent? Because if it's from Angel or any other person…I don't really have the right frame of mind at the moment…  
Harmony: It's from Fred!

Wesley's heart suddenly stopped beating for a moment. A message from Fred? How could that be?

Harmony: The day she was in the hospital I stopped by to visit her while you guys were researching about Illyria. She told me that if she died, I was to to give this message to you, and that it was very important that you receive it. I'm really sorry it took me so long.   
Wesley: What's the message, Harmony?  
Harmony: Wait a minute, Wesley. I want to do this right!

There was a long silence. Wesley could only hear the sound of something being placed on Harmony's desk. Then, he heard a "click" when she pushed the "play" button on her stereo.

It started to play a slow and sad song.

_In the morning,  
When I wake dear,   
Your memory comforts me.   
In the darkness,   
When I'm frightened,  
I can see you in my dreams.   
Though I'm far dear, Though we're parted,   
I know that time can change nothing.   
So if you feel afraid,   
And if your hope is gone,   
Just remember all these things I promise you_

_I will move heaven.   
I will move hell and earth to be where you are.   
I will move heaven.   
And it may take one life,   
And it may take forever,   
But I promise you. _

_As I sail through,   
Stormy seas, dear,   
You come to still my heart.   
As I walk through,   
The path of danger,   
You lead me through the dark.   
Though I'm far dear,   
And though we're parted,   
I know that time can change nothing.   
So if you fell alone,   
And if your faith is gone,   
Just remember all these things I promised you_

_I will move heaven.   
I will move hell and earth to be where you are.  
I will move heaven.   
I will move hell and earth to be where you are.   
I will move heaven.   
And it may take this life,   
It may take forever,   
But I promise you.   
I promise you. _

The song ended and Harmony returned to the phone; there was a silence but she could tell that he was sobbing. Illyria observed the scene before her, confused and yet curious at the same time. She did not understand why Wesley was crying.

Wesley had recognised the song. It was one of Fred's favorites: "I Promise You" by Judith Owen. Fred had introduced the song to him the week they'd begun dating.

Harmony: Wesley?  
Wesley: Yes, Harmony?  
Harmony: Are you ok? I didn't want to make you cry! I only did this because I promised Fred!  
Wesley: No…I'm ok. Thank you, Harmony. Thank you so much.  
Harmony: I'll see you tomorrow, then!   
Wesley: Yes.

Wesley turned off the phone and attempted to wipe the tears from his face. He was more hopeful now; Fred's last call had given him the strength to keep on fighting for her return. It didn't matter how. He was willing to move hell and earth to bring her back, just as the song had said. He wasn't going to give up that easy.

Illyria had cocked her head to the side in that unique and robotic sort of manner, and was now looking at him, curiosity in her eyes.

Illyria: Why is your face wet?  
Wesley: This is called "crying". It is a human emotion that expresses feelings of either happiness or sadness.   
Illyria: And you are sad…because of the shell?  
Wesley: Yes. I've just received a message from her.   
Illyria: I do not understand. How could this message have come from her?  
Wesley: She had asked someone to deliver it to me.  
Illyria: And that means you still have what you humans call "hope"?   
Wesley: Yes, and my hope has just grown stronger. I don't know how, but I will find a way to bring her back.

And with that, Wesley walked over to Fred's CD shelf, pulled out Judith Owen's CD, and listened to the song once more.

So if you feel alone,   
And if your faith is gone,   
Just remember all these things I promised you

_I will move heaven.   
I will move hell and earth to be where you are.  
I will move heaven.   
I will move hell and earth to be where you are.   
I will move heaven.   
And it may take this life,   
It may take forever,   
But I promise you._

The End


End file.
